


The Christmas Tree

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [182]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsneedle, tree and topple.





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles word challenge from December 19. I am weak for Stiles being weak for Derek, so here, have some weak Stiles. =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181845782887) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/414254).)

”Derek, please.”

Derek frowned. ”No, it’s good for a few days more.”

Stiles gestured to the needles that covered their floor. ”No! Look at it, it’s depressing, we have to-”

”Please?” Derek tried. ”Just a few more days?”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. “That tree’s gonna topple over any second.”

“Please?” Derek said again.

Stiles groaned loudly. “Fine, god damn it, _fine_.”

“Thank you, I love you, thank you.”

“He says please and I fold like a motherfucking card house,” Stiles muttered, but he smiled as he came over to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
